The Players' Guide to the Cities/Credits
=NCSoft= Refer to the following article: * NCsoft =Cryptic Studios= On November 6, 2007, NCsoft announced that they had acquired the rights to City of Heroes and City of Villains from Cryptic Studios. Information pertaining to Cryptic Studios is located here: *Cryptic Studios =City of Villains Release Credits (2005)= From the City of Villains game manual: =City of Heroes Release Credits (2005)= From the City of Heroes game manual: Cryptic Studios MANAGEMENT TEAM Michael Lewis Bruce Rogers Jack Emmert Matt Harvey Craig Zinkievich DESIGN Jack Emmert Al Rivera Sean Michael Fish Matthew Miller Thomas Foss Floyd Grubb Craig Zinkievich Michael Lewis Melissa Bianco Brian Gilmore E.J. Nelson David Wood Jane Kalmes Vince D’ Amelio PROGRAMMING Bruce Rogers Shannon Posniewski Matt Woomer Martin Simpson C.W. Bennet Mark Kalmes Jimb Esser Michael Parent Jonathan Shieh Jered Windshemier Conor Dickson Raoul van Prooijen Jonathan Wills ART Matt Harvey Steve Stacy Jeremy Mattson Chris Sutton Christopher Chamberlain Nate Stephens Jeff Jenkins Ian Castaneda Doug Gaston Kirk Young Ryan Butts Mike Apolis Ocala Bellows SOUND & MUSIC Michael Henry QA Geoff Tuffli Rob Overmeyer Ray Snyder PRODUCTION Craig Zinkievich Serdar Copur Rachael Bristol Richard Higbee SPECIAL THANKS Amy La Scola Amanda McNair Tracy Bohn Sunny Walia Rick Dakan J. Cameron Petty Josh Bradley Barbara Fiedler Tom Nastasia NCsoft EXECUTIVE MANAGEMENT TJ Kim, NCsoft CEO Robert Garriott, President, NCsoft North America Richard Garriott, Executive Producer GAME MANAGEMENT Jeremy Gaffney, Executive Producer Brian Clayton, Producer David Lewis, Associate Producer Jesse Caceres, Associate Producer Jae Hwan Kim, NCHQ Liaison Lance Stites, Publish Coordinator QA TESTING Michael Craighead, QA Director Dan Campbell, QA Lead Cody Russell, Senior QA Tester Lori Branham, QACC Lead Scott Green, QA Community Coordinator Lindsay Collier, QA Community Coordinator TESTERS Michael Olgin Randy Pratt Jonathan Shelus Kyle Stewart Stefan Trefil Lee Ridout Giles McDonald Raul Mondragon Devon Krieg Curtis O’neal Tim Johnson Leah Bower Bob Green Jeff Moreaux COMPATIBILITY TESTERS Alaric Weigle, Compatibility Lead Brian Knox MARKETING & PR Fred Schmidt, VP of Marketing Greg Latson, Marketing Director Kevin Sullivan, Product Marketing Manager Ross Borden, Marketing David Swofford, PR Director Mike Crouch, PR Janna Bureson, PR Opal Lertutai, PR Dorothy Ferguson, Sales Director Chris Graf, Web Manager Hoss Fatemi, Creative Service Manager Andrew Hunter, Creative Service Artist Jessi Knox, Creative Service Artist Seth Scoville, Web & Multimedia Developer Chris Savio, Web Developer Michael Graves, Web Developer COMMUNITY RELATIONS Richard Weil, Online Community Relations Manager Em Stock, CoH/CoV Lead Will Hiles, Online Content Writer/Editor CuppaJo, Online Community Coordinator IT Peter Jarvis, IT Director Greg Barwis Jeff Stamp Joe Phillips Robert Rice Sebastian Nienhuis Rob Cordero NCsoft NOC Erik DeBill CUSTOMER SUPPORT John Erskine, Director of Studio Services Rob Simpson, CoH Team Lead =City of Heroes Release Credits (2004)= From the City of Heroes game manual: Cryptic Studios MANAGEMENT TEAM Michael Lewis Bruce Rogers Jack Emmert Matt Harvey Craig Zinkievich DESIGN Jack Emmert Al Rivera Sean Michael Fish Matthew Miller Craig Zinkievich Michael Lewis Melissa Bianco Brian Gilmore E.J. Nelson David Wood Jane Kalmes Vince D’ Amelio PROGRAMMING Bruce Rogers Shannon Posniewski Matt Woomer Martin Simpson C.W. Bennet Mark Kalmes Jimb Esser Michael Parent Jonathan Shieh Jered Windshemier ART Matt Harvey Steve Stacy Jeremy Mattson Chris Sutton Christopher Chamberlain Nate Stephens Jeff Jenkins Ian Castaneda Doug Gaston Kirk Young SOUND & MUSIC Michael Henry SPECIAL THANKS Amy La Scola Rick Dakan J. Cameron Petty Josh Bradley Barbara Fiedler Tom Nastasia NCsoft EXECUTIVE MANAGEMENT TJ Kim, NCsoft CEO Robert Garriott, President, NCsoft North America Richard Garriott, Executive Producer Mike Grajeda, General Manager GAME MANAGEMENT Jeremy Gaffney, Executive Producer Brian Clayton, Producer Chris Julian, Associate Producer Jae Hwan Kim, NCHQ Liaison QA TESTING Timothy Bell, QA Manager Tosh Toida, QA Lead Mark Ball, Senior QA Tester Scott Green, QA Community Coordinator Athena Peters, QA Community Coordinator Alaric Weigle, Compatability Lead TESTERS James Ash Lori Branham Edward Furstenau Delan Kai Chris Maka Michael Olgin Randy Pratt Jeremy Robins Jonathan Shelus Chris Sivori Hope Stevenson Kyle Stewart Tim Tan Stefan Trefil Kelly Bickford Rebekah Stone Lindsay Collier Lee Ridout Giles McDonald Raul Mondragon Todd Kiester COMPATIBILITY TESTERS Patrick Sun Brian Knox MARKETING & PR Fred Schmidt, VP of Marketing Greg Latson, Marketing Director David Swofford, PR Director Dorothy Ferguson, Sales Director Dorothy Sheenan, Production Manager Chris Graf, Web Manager Hoss Fatemi, Creative Service Manager Andrew Hunter, Creative Service Artist Seth Scoville, Web & Multimedia Developer Chris Savio, Web Developer COMMUNITY RELATIONS Richard Weil, Online Community Relations Manager Aura Manning, Online Community Coordinator Will Hiles, Online Content Writer/Editor OPERATIONS Peter Jarvis, IT Director Greg Barwis, Systems Engineering Jeff Stamp, Systems Administrator Joe Phillips, Database Administrator Robert Rice, Network Engineering DeForrest Sessoms, Tools Programming GM SUPPORT John Erskine, Manager of Customer Relations Jack Wood, CoH Team Lead Mike Zupan, RightNow Administrator Stephenie Harris, Head GM Rob Simpson, Head GM Ted Avery, Senior GM Daniel Betsinger, Senior GM William Jen, Senior GM Dave Saleh, Senior GM Dylan Servantes, Senior GM Game Masters *Eric Arnold *Troy Bozeman *Amy Crider *Jeff Grajeda *Andrea Landers *Dennis M Liggio *Michael Martino *Ryan McDermid *Brady Shannon *Samantha Smith *Patrick Teague *Chris Wilbur *Mike Wilhm *Stefannie Williams ACCOUNT ADMINISTRATION Will Leverett, Lead Mitch Burton Dan Campbell BILLING SUPPORT Renee Lasswell, Lead Patrick Wagner, Senior Brian Ender, Senior Angela Green, Senior Chris Allen Rachelle Anderson-Ockert Micheal Augustine Matt Chandler Amy Crews Julie Hanna Jason Lifsey Ed Moukhtar Brian Plauche John Rabon Stephen Shultz TECHNICAL SUPPORT Keith Pannell, Lead Jimmy Prescott, Senior Matthew Tobin, Senior John Arsenault April Burba Trollis Crider Josh Griffith Ryan Lamberth Russell Stinnett Tim Wilson DOCUMENTATION Incan Monkey God Studios Chris McCubbin, Writer Raini Madden, Designer David Ladyman, Editor SPECIAL THANKS TO Sung Jun, Ahn Sang Hoon, Kim Hyung Joon, Kim Young Jin, Kwon Min Young, Yoon Seok Chan, Yoo Jason Maltzen Jim Daly Susan Kath Starr Long Jay Lee Christian Lange Linda Powers Victoria Richardson Neal Buckmaster Michelle Caddel Digital Frontier Our City of Heroes Fans and Beta Community